yugoslav_confederationfandomcom-20200215-history
YC Military
Constitutional Mission Under Annex (NO.) of the Constitution of the Yugoslav Confederation, the Yugoslav Army, subordinated to the Ministry of Defense, is tasked with the following: * Defense of the territory in times of war; * Operation of the Gendarmery; * Assistance to state authorities during emergencies; * Security of governments' internal communications; * Command of the state militias in times of war and their preparation in times of peace; * Intelligence gathering abroad; * and counter-espionage on the federal territory. Military Districts The following is a list of states and the respective military districts they are subordinate to: # 1st Military District (Belgrade) # 2nd Military District (Zagreb) # 3rd Military District (Sarajevo) # 4th Military District (Skopje) # (5th) Naval Military District (Split) General Staff The General Staff of Yugoslav Army (trans: sr. hr. bs. mk. sl. al. ), or Yugoslav General Staff, is the main commanding organ of the armed forces. Unlike most militaries in the world, the one Yugoslav General Staff governs all branches of the military, which act as subordinated units instead of being independent organizations. To have it as such was a doctrinal decision made by the post-war military government in order to reduce the bureaucracy following liberal ideology, to ensure unity of command, to avert slow order execution time, and less importantly, to preserve the history of the anti-fascist struggle. The army transitioned to the Soviet model of strategic command and control, having different numbered directorates for each combat arm. Each directorate is lead by a three-star general and a two-star general deputy, who is also the chief of staff (or executive officer) of that directorate, while the sections are headed by a two-star general. Many sections have permanently assigned combat and support units. # Operational Directorate - ''responsible for plans, doctrine and command and control'' # Finance Directorate - ''responsible for budgeting, pay and pensions'' # Manpower Directorate - ''responsible for mobilization system and training establishments'' # Logistics Directorate - ''responsible for equipment, equipment maintenance and transportation'' # Intelligence Directorate - ''responsible for gathering, countering and processing intelligence'' # Communications Directorate - ''responsible for rear communications and military postal services'' # Medical Directorate - ''responsible for medical establishments and military medical services'' # Judiciary Directorate - ''responsible for the Yugoslav Gendarmery and military courts'' # Engineering Directorate - ''responsible for establishment maintenance and technical research'' Yugoslav Gendarmery The Yugoslav Gendarmery is the Federal Law Enforcement service of the Yugoslav Confederation. It is a branch of the military. '''Constitutional Powers''' * Military law enforcement; * Securing the land borders; * Securing maritime borders; * Protecting fisheries and enforcing fishing permits; * Protecting national parks; * Anti-corruption and anti-monopoly enforcement; * Federal investigations; * Anti-narcotics operations; * Security of government officials; * Security of Federal Government establishments; * Diplomatic security; * Counter-terrorism; * and rapid reaction and negotiation in hostage situations; '''General Organization''' * Operations Department ** Main Operations Center ** Policy Office ** Budget Office ** Gendarmery University *** Belgrade College *** Ljubljana College *** Zagreb College *** Sarajevo College *** Podgorica College *** Skopje College *** Pristina College * Federal Enforcement Department * Military Enforcement Department * Diplomatic Security Department * Coast Guard Department * Gendarmery Aviation Department * Specialist Department ** Gendarmery Research Center ** Counter-Terrorism Detachment "Lion" ** Special Detachment "Tiger" '''Education and Training''' Gendarme Cadets must have completed at least four years of military service before they are accepted into competency examinations. Successful candidates are permitted to undergo training by taking a two year university course where they study criminalistics and law. Doctrine The military doctrine of the Yugoslav Army was formulated during the Second World War and developed further during the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OZNA OZNA] days and Confederal era. The need for guerilla warfare was surpassed as the country was formally unified and reconstructed, which meant that more resources and wealth were invested into the Army. By 2012, the Army was at full operational and material capacity, trained and fitted for 21st century warfare and has retained its structure and practices ever since. '''Command''' '''Doctrine''' The strategic command structure was implemented featuring a singular general staff. This theory was adapted from the days of the partisan tactics, during which the National Liberation Army only had one main general staff to co-ordinate land, sea and air units, despite them technically being separate branches. It was a mobile staff with little to no security units. Due to the need to increase army command efficiency and reduce manpower in the military bureaucracy, the singular general staff was kept and is utilized to this day. The land sea and air units are all subordinated to the singular general staff and have battalion or regiment-sized staff units. The operational organization of the main units follow the contemporary standard of organization. The corps is the highest operational unit and is led by a three-star general or admiral. There are five land corps, the Yugoslav Air Force, which is a three-star command, and the Yugoslav Navy, which is also a three-star command. The Navy is a three-star command while its commander is also the commander of the naval military district. The same principle is applied to the four land corps which commanders are the commanders of respective military district. The fifth corps, called the Mobile Command, is a unit which features specialist divisions that are attached to the military districts. The military districts are differentiated from the corps because in times of war, Air Force units are attached to them. There is also a logistical consideration in this command theory. Each three-star command, or corps, has subordinate divisions which are further divided into regiments, battalions and companies. The corps command's logistics units are not attached to the corps itself but to the various sections of the general staff during times of peace. Because the country hosts a population with seven majority languages, it was enacted by Military Order (No.) that all general staff service-members are fluent in at least three of the majority languages (evidenced by a Military Language School Diploma). As for the front-line units, they were to be organized on a language basis at the regimental level, while divisional support units, up to the platoon, were also separated in this way. Divisional support unit officers are required to be fluent in at least two of the majority languages, and that the two languages are not both of the Serbo-Croat language family. '''Strategic Doctrine''' The strategy of the Yugoslav Army uses the strike and holding corps doctrine, except it is exercised on the divisional level using regiment-based battle-groups. The mechanized divisions are utilized as strike formations while the volunteer light divisions form the front-line. The strategic level implies the use of general staff units and corps-level/military district units, while the operational level implies divisions and regiments. The tactical level implies battalion and company level units. Yugoslav rejected an invitation to join the NATO as it assumed a neutral position in global politics. However, it has participated in United Nations peacekeeping deployments. The four holding corps/military districts each have a mechanized division (Type A), three volunteer light infantry divisions, an artillery division and a combat engineering brigade. As mentioned before, logistics, signals and construction engineering units are subordinate to their respective general staff sections and are attached to military districts in times of war. The fifth corps, referred to as Mobile Command, has four divisions attached and they are the 5th Cavalry Division (Type B), 6th Airborne Division, 7th Mountain Division and the 8th Mobile Division. The Air Force consists of three two-star commands and they are the Tactical, Helicopter, Naval Aviation and Strategic Commands. All air assets except light drones are under the authority of the Air Force. The Navy consists of the Northern, Central and Southern Sectors, and the 9th Marine Division (Mechanized Type B). Each division follows a similar structure. They command a staff company, the division's administration unit, three combat, an artillery and a service regiment, a reconnaissance, a tank-destroyer, anti-air, combat engineer, signals and a reserve mobile battalion. Combat regiments are all composed of three combat battalions, weapons, service and staff battalions. Artillery regiments are composed of three battalions of either light (76mm), medium (105mm) or heavy (155mm) depending on the division. The combat battalions may be either of the following: * Mechanized Type A ** one tank company, three wheeled IFV infantry companies and support units. * Mechanized Type B ** one tank-destroyer company, three wheeled IFV infantry companies and support units. * Light ** three lorried infantry companies and support units. * Mobile ** three MRAP infantry companies and support units. * Mountain ** three lorried infantry companies and support units, specializing in mountain warfare. * Airborne ** three parachute/air-mobile infantry companies and support units. '''Conscription & Foreign Soldiers''' No conscription was ever enacted in the history of the Yugoslav Confederation. The reasoning behind this practice was that conscription comes at a high cost, and it was also an infringement of civil rights. Instead, a program for a volunteer service has been implemented. Volunteers are paid monthly salaries, get free housing for the family, with all expenses paid. They are expected to remain in the reserves for ten years. The 16th Special Warfare Brigade accepts candidates from all corps of service, including foreign nationals who demonstrate capacities of intelligence and bravery. They are screened for criminal offenses and will not be accepted as operator-candidates should felonies be discovered. After five years of service, they are offered Yugoslav citizenship. '''Mobilization''' The four corps' mechanized and fifth corps' divisions are manned at all times, excluding authorized leave, and thus has full-time status. The Navy and Air Force are also full-time corps. They are expected to be combat-ready within 48 hours. The 6th Airborne Division is combat-ready in 30 hours. Each state has a recruitment office and army service is seen as an economically viable and morally positive thing to do. Each citizen must pass a highly scrutinous selection examination before they are accepted into volunteer or full-time unit training. Training and education is rigorous and is held to high standards. '''Military Industry''' The Yugoslav military industry adds up to 13.2% of GDP. It produces highly developed land, naval and aerospace systems as most of its products are made in partnership with other countries' enterprises, most significantly the European Union. '''Foreign Intervention''' The Yugoslav Army has participated, and continues to participate, in international peace-keeping missions under United Nations Security Council mandates. Land Force ''* indicates that the unit is a Mechanized Type A division.'' ''** indicates that the unit is a Mechanized Type B division.'' ''In brackets () indicates location of headquarters.'' * Land Force Headquarters (Belgrade) * *1st Division (Valjevo) ** 11th Brigade (Tuzla) ** 12th Brigade (Novi Sad) ** 13th Brigade (Pancevo) * *2nd Division (Kraljevo) ** 21st Guards Brigade (Belgrade) ** 22nd Brigade (Jagodina) ** 23rd Brigade (Nis) * *3rd Division (Skopje) ** 31st Brigade (Kumanovo) ** 32nd Brigade (Tetovo) ** 33rd Brigade (Pristina) * *4th Division (Sarajevo) ** 41st Brigade (Niksic) ** 42nd Brigade (Mostar) ** 43rd Brigade (Knin) * *5th Division (Sisak) ** 51st Brigade (Varazdin) ** 52nd Brigade (Daruvar) ** 53rd Brigade (Banja Luka) * *6th Division (Zagreb) ** 61st Brigade (Celje) ** 62nd Brigade (Ljubljana) ** 63rd Brigade (Rijeka) Air Force ''In brackets () indicates location of headquarters.'' * Air Force Headquarters (Belgrade) * Tactical Aviation Command ** 1st Tactical Aviation Division (Bihac) ** 2nd Tactical Aviation Division (Zemun) ** 3rd Tactical Aviation Division (Sarajevo) ** 4th Tactical Aviation Division (Pristina) * Helicopter Command * Naval Aviation Command * Belgrade Aviation Division * Aviation Training Division ** Aviation Academy "Franjo Kluz" (Mostar) ** Jet Training Regiment ** Helicopter Training Regiment ** Naval Aviation Training Regiment * 125th Space Center "Herman Potočnik" (Belgrade) Navy ''In brackets () indicates location of headquarters.'' * Northern Naval Sector (Pula) * Central Naval Sector (Sibenik) * Southern Naval Sector (Kotor) * 9th Marine Division (Split) * Naval Academy (Split) Ranks Equipment